Et si
by Synyster. Dream. K. Desrosiers
Summary: Et si des morts auraient pu être épargnés dans la guerre entre la compagnie des Indes Orientales et les pirates? Ma propre vision de At World's End. Suite si reviews.


Et si…

Chapitre un : Amiral Norrington

Il faisait froid dans la prison du Hollandais Volant. Et humide. Élizabeth maudissait en silence Lord Becket pour son zèle contre les pirates. Il avait définitivement enclenché la plus grande guerre sur les océans depuis des lustres. Et ça, la jeune femme allait lui faire payer une fois qu'elle et son nouvel équipage serait sorti de ce trou à rat. Elle ria mentalement durant un court instant. Dire que seulement quelques mois auparavant, elle aurait été approchée par ce fumier comme tout les gentlemans le font envers les miss.

Et là il la foutait au cachot. Car elle n'était plus une gentille et innocente jeune femme. Elle était capitaine d'un bateau pirate. C'était tout à fait absurde. De plus, ses hommes se foutaient relativement de son autorité, étant donné que l'ancien capitaine lui avait remit les commandements à son tout dernier souffle. À elle, une pure inconnue, novice sur les mers. Et non à un de ses hommes.

Elle regardait par un hublot. La mer était calme ce soir. Elle se demanda silencieusement ce que Will devait faire. D'ailleurs, où était-il? Depuis la mort de Jack, ils ne se parlaient pratiquement plus. Elle était au bord de la crise de nerf. Et ils allaient se marier si Becket ne se serait pas interposé! Le jour de leur mariage, en plus… Ils n'avaient vraiment pas de chance.

Les pirates, ce n'était pas simple…

-Élizabeth!

La jeune femme se retourna et regarda son interlocuteur. C'était James Norrington, le nouvel Amiral de Lord Becket. Il avait choisi son camp parmi la Compagnie des Indes Orientales. Il avait donc passé du statut de fiancé, à ami puis, ennemi. Elle se releva et s'approcha de la grille, un air arrogant au visage. Que lui voulait-elle?

-Amiral Norrington?

-Élizabeth! Vite!

Il ouvrit la porte de grillage, libérant par le même moment l'équipage de pirates. La jeune capitaine haussa un sourcil et fit signe à ses hommes de ne pas bouger. C'était à ne rien y comprendre.

-Vite!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Il soupira et fit un sourire fatigué. Depuis qu'Élizabeth lui avait révélé la mort du Gouverneur Swan, la traîtrise de Becket, Norrington ne songeait plus qu'à sortir de cette guerre et quitter le côté des mécréants. Et dire qu'il avait servi la Marine Royale d'Angleterre toute sa vie pour anéantir la menace pirate! Les temps avaient changés depuis le retour du Hollandais Volant. Être pirate ne signifiait plus la même chose.

-Je choisi mon camp.

Elle fit donc signe à son équipage de sortir en vitesse de la calle et de s'évader jusqu'au navire. Elle remercia le ciel de lui avoir envoyé James à un moment aussi inespéré. L'amiral confirmait ainsi les doutes d'Élizabeth. Il était toujours amoureux d'elle, malgré les innombrables évènements des derniers mois. Elle était reconnaissante de son zèle et de son courage pour la sauver.

Rapidement, ils se glissèrent hors de la calle, contre le navire et atteignirent les cordages reliant les deux vaisseaux. Les marins sautèrent sur l'occasion et se glissèrent à bord de leur propre bateau, quittant le vaisseau maudit de Davey Jones.

-James…venez avec moi!

L'homme hésita un moment lorsqu'il vit Bill Turner, père maudit de Will, arriver et sonner l'alerte chez les hommes poissons de l'équipage de Jones. Il eu un regard pour Élizabeth et planifia leur couvrir la fuite en donnant sa vie. C'était ce qui lui semblait de plus honorable. Or, la jeune femme devina ses plans et l'agrippa. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser mourir son nouvel allié. C'était tout de même James Norrington. Elle le connaissait depuis toujours.

-Venez James!

L'alerte avait sonné. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps pour s'échapper s'ils voulaient demeurer en vie. Norrington ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire mais la femme pirate à ses côtés jugea bon de le pousser à sauter sur les cordages et de s'enfuir avec elle. Il soupira avant d'attraper la corde. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire grand-chose quand les hommes de Jones surgirent. À contrecœur, Norrington fit sauter la corde et lui-même, suivi d'Élizabeth tombèrent dans l'océan noir.

-Les prisonniers s'échappent!

Une autre voix retentie alors qu'ils nageaient vers le navire. Mais déjà, les pirates de Davey Jones ne pouvaient plus rien contre eux. Ils étaient libres! Grâce à Norrington, ils pouvaient maintenant rejoindre les autres pirates à l'île des Naufragés et décider ensemble du sort de la piraterie.

-L'amiral s'échappe avec les prisonniers! L'amiral s'échappe! Tout le monde dans la cabine du capitaine!

Alors que les derniers hommes à la mer montaient à bord du navire réquisitionné par Becket, ils virent au loin Jones hurler son mécontentement.

James soupira. Il était à nouveau un vulgaire pirate. Mais cette fois-ci c'était le meilleur choix à faire. Il le savait.

Leur navire disparu dans la nuit.

-Capitaine Swan?

Élizabeth ria de bon cœur face au regard ahuri que Norrington lui lançait. Ayant distancés le Hollandais Volant, ils pouvaient se permettrent de souffler un peu avant d'atteindre l'île des Naufragés. Elle avoua mentalement que c'était hilarant. D'abord, elle était la fille du Gouverneur. Ensuite la fiancée d'un pirate, puis pirate elle-même! Sa vie devenait de plus en plus palpitante.

-C'est une longue histoire… et vous? Amiral Norrington?

Ils étaient accoudés près de la barre et fixaient la mer devant eux. Ils arriveraient à temps pour avertir les autres que Becket les avaient trouvés et qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour faire feu sur tout ce qui pourrait ressembler de près ou de loin à un pirate. James soupira, très peu content à présent de son titre honorifique d'amiral.

-Oublions ça, miss Swan. Je ne crois pas que Becket me pardonnera deux fois pour un acte de piraterie.

Elle approuva d'un geste de la tête puis soupira à son tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait arriver aux pirates? Avaient-ils une moindre chance contre la Compagnie des Indes Orientales? Elle aimait y croire mais elle ne le savait pas. Ils verraient bien une fois tout le monde rassemblés au même endroit. Entre temps, elle pensait à nouveau à Will…

Où était-il?

-Ça va Élizabeth?

Elle esquissa un faible sourire avant d'hocher positivement de la tête. Will se sauvait d'elle dès qu'il avait l'occasion de le faire. Et elle de lui. La jeune femme commençait à croire que son fiancé était en train de se séparer d'elle petit à petit. Et c'était sans compter de sa réaction lorsqu'il verrait qu'elle avait sauvé James Norrington! Loin d'avoir à préciser que les deux hommes se détestaient intensément.

-Vous devriez prendre du repos, je peux me charger de vos hommes.

Elle ria à gorge déployée. Lui? S'occuper du navire de pirate? Elle trouvait l'idée cocasse mais ne pouvait céder à cette requête. Ses hommes avaient déjà bien du mal à écouter ses ordres, alors ceux d'un ex-amiral de la Compagnie des Indes Orientale? Il ne fallait même pas y penser. Ils l'expédieraient illico au fond de la mer. Non, valait mieux qu'il ne s'occupe de rien.

De plus, elle n'était guère fatiguée. Ce n'était pas le temps de se reposer de toute façon. L'avenir de la piraterie était nébuleux et on comptait sur elle pour venir en aide à tout les pirates. Grâce à Sao Feng, elle était dorénavant une des neuf seigneurs pirates. Elle n'allait pas tout faire foirer par simple désir de sommeil.

-Pourquoi riez vous? J'ai servi bien plus qu'il ne le faut la Marine Royale Anglaise, je sais commander un navire Miss Swan! Et bien mieux que vous, si j'ose me le permettre!

Elle cessa de rire mais conserva un sourire moqueur.

-Oh, James, je sais! Mais mes hommes n'écouteront que les ordres de leur capitaine. Un ex-membre de la compagnie des Indes n'est guère crédible à leurs yeux, si j'ose me permettre à mon tour.

Il esquissa un air grave et comprit l'étrangeté de la situation. Il fit une grimace et tapota nerveusement son chapeau, signe de son appartenance dans la marine royale anglaise. Il devait avouer qu'elle avait raison. Mais…Élizabeth, aux commandes d'un navire pirate? Il avait bien du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait, malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait constaté le nouveau statut de la femme qu'il aimait.

-Ne faites pas cette tête. Vous êtes pardonné. En tout cas, pour ma part, je suis vraiment heureuse de vous avoir dans mon équipage. Et de mon côté, James.

Il soupira. C'était vraiment étrange comme situation. Il en vint même à se demander pourquoi n'avoir pas sacrifié sa vie pour elle, car de toute façon toutes les issues possibles devenaient compliquées. Élizabeth était fiancée à Will Turner. Et lui, il n'était maintenant que le pauvre James Norrington. Simplement.

-Toute voile ouverte!

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Élizabeth était montée sur le bord du navire et commandait de nouveaux ordres à ses hommes. Le vent s'était levé et c'était un bon signe pour eux. Ils prendraient de la vitesse. C'était une course contre le temps qu'ils leurs fallaient gagner.

Coûte que coûte.

Pour une suite, il faut des commentaires!


End file.
